bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kohilaice
Welcome! Hi Kohilaice -- we are excited to have The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro New Matoran Just so you know, there are 2 Punt Nui Matoran I've made, Delan and Murtik. I also made two Ta-Matoran, Whetar and Jahpex, and two Po-Matoran, Torval and Neesau. Can you please add these guys to their lists and change the navigation bars accordingly? Thanks. Ballom 03:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) --- What are Delan and Murtik's elements? ~Kohilå 05:20, 23 July 2009 (UTC) They're both Onu-Matoran. Ballom 21:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Help Would you be able to help out a bit with the creating of a new page? I'm new to the entire wiki editing thing, so... ChocoLvr13 Is content from a 'well known video-hosting website' allowed, or not? I say this in case anyone finds an interesting video they wish to share. Thank you, Em. What, YouTube? Oh yeah, that's totally fine with us. =P Just don't post any links to anything profane, okay? ~Kohilå 01:44, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, no problem with that! *Innocent face* Hey :) Thanks for your help on the Iaja page :) I'm sorta new to wiki-editing x3 --CapnKopaka 14:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Toa Onuka / Turaga Onuka template Hello :) I was wondering whether you could make templates for the Toa and Turaga team Toa Onuka and Turaga Onuka? The colorscheme would be green and light green, and otherwise just like the Toa and Tuaga templates... Thanks ^.^ --CapnKopaka 15:51, 20 August 2009 (UTC) CK's Thoughts He says he couldn't help but notice our new "NoImage.JPG" is a bit grainy and wants to know if you'd like to use this one? http://www.majhost.com/gallery/kopaka13/Avatar-banner/noimage.jpg ~Åusår Toa Manas *[[Fangs|''"Fangs"]] is a Toa of Light from Karda Nui. **"Fangs"'' bears a gold Kanohi Shaukhut, Great Mask of Adaptation. **''"Fangs", in the alternate universe, is alive. In the main universe, he is alive in Karda Nui as an Av-Matoran. *Mordak is a bestial Toa of Fire transformed by Mutran during the events of Early Sunsets from an unknown island. **Mordak bears a red and black Kanohi Garai, Great Mask of Gravity. **Mordak is alive in both the alternate universe and the main universe. *Gyah became an ordinary Toa before becoming a Hordika, yes. However, this is only in the alternate universe; in the main universe she is deceased. *I hadn't put much thought into it... Well, I suppose black/gray/yellow is the best way to go. --CapnKopaka 14:38, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Pnuek's Image, Etc. Can you retake the picture with the proper weapons? Pnuek carries Echo Forks like Kazi. Thanks. Oh, and I finished the Template:MataNuiNav too. ~Åusår Mata Nui Inc. Hi this is Celu Krom President of Mata Nui Inc. under our Merger Agreement we will be voice acting the Kn Story so hi! - Celu Default Tab I've asked the ''"experts", so hopefully they can help us out. --Åusår (Talk) 20:59, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Plagiarism You have credited yourself in all of the pages showing "your" map of the Matoran Universe as the co-creator of the piece of art. However, what you fail to mention is that you merely added another layer on top of my pre-existing work of art and make no note or mention of that. It is not acceptable to take credit for someone else's work. DarkLordBane154 02:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC)